parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandy
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of "Tom and Jerry: The Movie". Cast: *Tom - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr Whiskers) *Jerry - Rarity (My Little Pony) *Robyn Starling - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Aunt Pristine Figg - Jessie (Pokemon) *Lickboot - James (Pokemon) *Ferdinand - Meowth (Pokemon) *Bull Ferdinand - Bulls Eye (Thomas and Friends) *Pig Ferdinand - Pig Farm (Thomas and Friends) *Puggsy - Tigger (The Book Of Pooh) *Frankie da Flea - Winnie the Pooh (The Book Of Pooh) *Doctor Applecheek - Sonic (Sonic For Hire) *Straycatchers - Victor & Monty (Power Rangers) *The Cat Gang - Gremlins *Squawk - Slappy Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr Whiskers) as Tom.png|Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr Whiskers) as Tom Rarity (My Little Pony) as Jerry.jpg|Rarity (My Little Pony) as Jerry Alice (Alice In Wonderland) as Robyn Starling.png|Alice (Alice In Wonderland) as Robyn Starling Jessie James & Meowth (Pokemon) as Aunt Figg Mr Lickboot & Ferdinand.png|Jessie James & Meowth (Pokemon) as Aunt Figg Lickboot & Ferdinand "Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version)" Official Trailer|Gru (Despicable Me) as Bull Ferdinand Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 2.59.31 PM.png|Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) as Pig Ferdinand Tigger (The Book Of Pooh) as Puggsy.jpg|Tigger (The Book Of Pooh) as Puggsy Winnie the Pooh (The Book Of Pooh) as Frankie.png|Winnie the Pooh (The Book Of Pooh) as Frankie Sonic (Sonic For Hire) as Dr Applecheek.jpg|Sonic (Sonic For Hire) as Doctor Applecheek Victor & Monty (Power Rangers) as Straycatchers.jpg|Victor & Monty (Power Rangers) as Straycathers Gremlins as The Cat Gang.png|Gremlins as The Cat Gang Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) as Squawk.jpg|Slappy (Goosebumps) as Squawk Freddy Krueger (Nightmare On Elm Street) as Captain Kiddie.jpg|Freddy Krueger (Nightmare On Elm Street) as Captain Kiddie Prince Derek & Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) Daddy Starling & Extra.jpg|Prince Derek & Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) as Daddy Starling & Extra Fleegle Bingo Drooper & Snorky (The Banana Splits Show) as Droopy.jpg|Fleegle Bingo Drooper & Snorky (The Banana Splits Show) as Droopy Tai & Agumon (Digimon) as The Patrolman.png|Tai & Agumon (Digimon) as The Patrolman Pearl (Steven Universe) as Tom Owner.png|Pearl (Steven Universe) as Tom's Owner Edd (Eddsworld) as Moving Man.png|Edd (Eddsworld) as Moving Man Blade Wolf (Metal Gear Rising) as Bulldog.png|Blade Wolf (Metal Gear Rising) as Bulldog (Goosebumps) *Captain Kiddie - Freddy Krueger (Nightmare On Elm Street) *Daddy Starling & Extra - Prince Derek & Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Droopy - Fleegle Bingo Drooper & Snorky (The Banana Splits) *The Patrolman - Tai & Agumon (Digimon) *Tom's Owner - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Moving Man - Edd (Eddsworld) *Bulldog - Blade Wolf (Metal Gear Rising) Scenes #Opening Credits #Movinig Out/Metlar Chases James #Wham Bam Boom #James and Sniffles Meets Goofy and Mickey ("Friends to the End") #Caught by Angry Video Game Nerd and Nostalgia Critic/Shadow Men, Frogs and Beetles ("What Do We Care") #James and Sniffles Meets Jane/Jane's Sad Story #Meets Captain Chantel Dubois ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") #James and Sniffles vs D'Compose #"He's Alive"/Caught by Captain Chantel Dubois #Meets Danny ("God's Little Creatures") #Escaped #"I Miss You" #James, Sniffles and Jane Rowing the Raft #Reward #Ed and Timon ("I'd Done It All") #Let's Get Her #Ed and Timon Chase Sniffles/James and Sniffles Saves Jane #Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut #Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final #End Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Tom and Jerry movie-spoof Category:Tom & Jerry the Movie Movies Category:Tom & Jerry movie spoof Category:Cool World Channel Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Miramax Films Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions